Because you deserve it
by nekoclair
Summary: Sabe o que é temer a própria força? Sabe o que é viver com o medo de ferir as pessoas impulsivamente? Shizuo sabe, e esses temores já se tornaram mais do que insuportáveis. Ele enfim buscaria pela sua almejada solução. "E tudo por causa dele, como sempre." Oneshot Shizaya.


O sol forte da tarde já lentamente se deitava no horizonte de altos e acinzentados prédios da grande cidade de Shinjuku, dando lugar, aos poucos, à escuridão de uma noite que prometia ser fria. Eu encarava, apático, as cores restantes naquele céu que, até a pouco, era razoavelmente anil, enquanto tragava mais uma vez do cigarro que eu tinha entre os dedos.

A fumaça não demorou em fugir por entre meus lábios, formando uma névoa embranquecida ao meu redor. Joguei então o cigarro ao chão, esmagando-o com o calcanhar do sapato, e retirei os óculos escuros de lentes arroxeadas da face, pois estas já começavam a me irritar; afinal, dentre as penumbras daquela quase noite, os óculos mais atrapalhavam do que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois de guardar os óculos no bolso da camisa branca, por dentro do colete negro, levei os dedos aos meus próprios cabelos loiros, logo os deixando ainda mais desgrenhados do que o habitual.

Um suspiro cansado sucedeu-se, tendo ele escapado involuntariamente. Ao mesmo tempo, permiti que meus dedos abandonassem os fios claros de minha cabeça e que meus braços pendessem e repousassem ao lado de meu corpo.

Eu não estava realmente cansado, não haveria porque estar. Hoje, como todo ano, eu recebera o dia de folga. Tom, por conta de experiências passadas, já estava mais do que ciente do quão violento e incontrolável eu me tornava nesta fatídica data. Ele sabia que eu não seria útil da forma como ele desejava que eu fosse - _afinal mortos não pagavam dívidas._

E é por isso que normalmente eu ficava em casa, trancado para a segurança alheia. Nem mesmo Celty eu mais permitia que me visitasse, visto o ocorrido de dois anos atrás no qual eu levantara a mão a uma de minhas amigas mais próximas - não que eu temesse matá-la ou coisa do tipo, pois eu sabia que isso seria impossível. O que me fazia mantê-la longe era, simplesmente, a vergonha pelo meu gesto passado e o medo de que algo parecido tornasse a acontecer.

Não ser capaz de conter minha própria ira, minha própria raiva, me amedrontava de certa forma.

Mas, ainda assim, este ano eu decidira que as coisas não poderiam mais continuar do jeito que estavam. Eu quebrei esse ritual anual e me aventurei a sair à rua, pondo em rico a vida de todos ao meu redor.

E tudo por causa _dele_, como sempre.

_Por que eu havia de simplesmente aceitar isso? Por que eu tinha de me aprisionar todo ano por conta daquele cretino?_

Bufei fortemente, jogando meu corpo para longe da parede na qual eu me encontrara recostado a tarde toda. Eu sentia-me, de certa forma, exausto mentalmente e minha cabeça encontrava-se consideravelmente pesada, provavelmente de tão atordoado que eu me encontrava no momento. Eu havia passado a tarde toda simplesmente esperando o tempo passar, postado no parque diante do apartamento do culpado de todas as minhas frequentes dores de cabeça, tragando um cigarro após o outro; um gesto não muito saudável de minha parte - _admito_.

Ergui os olhos ao alto, onde algumas estrelas já brilhavam fracamente junto à Lua, numa imensidão azul-petróleo. Um baixo murmuro escapou-me pelos lábios:

– Tch. Maldito dia, maldito Izaya-kun...

E pensar que não fora sempre assim...

Sim! Afinal, houve um tempo em que eu era completamente indiferente a esta data, que, no passado, não passava de apenas mais uma qualquer dentre outras tantas do ano. Entretanto, por causa de meu encontro com um certo moreno detestável, na minha época de colegial, eu passei a odiá-la tanto quanto eu odiava o aniversariante.

Não é que eu não gostasse do Izaya; eu simplesmente o odiava profundamente. Desde nosso primeiro encontro eu percebi que nossa relação não poderia ser amigável ou coisa do tipo. Ele era diferente de todos que eu havia conhecido até então: ele sempre me encarava nos olhos, sem medo, e era completamente indiferente à minha incontrolável força desumana; na verdade, divertia-se frequentemente por conta de meu poderio altamente destrutivo. Além, claro, do desprezível sorriso orgulhoso que ele sempre tinha na cara, o qual era quase que sua marca registrada.

Ele era o tipo de pessoa que apreciava ver o caos, de preferência sentado num camarote e rindo da desgraça alheia. Eram justamente coisas assim que o faziam ser tão detestável. E eram também, por coisas assim, que eu o odiava tanto.

E justo o que me levava a ter raiva desta data era ela ter sido a primeira a reconhecer a existência daquele ser tão desprezível. Eu não odiava o dia quatro de maio em si, mas o fato de que era o aniversário de Orihara Izaya, aquele que até então eu tivera completo fracasso em destruir.

Mas hoje eu mudaria tudo. Eu enfim acabaria com meus tormentos.

Eu acabaria com Orihara Izaya.

A luz dos postes, dos apartamentos e das estrelas celestes eram as únicas que permaneciam agora presentes. Praticamente tudo havia mergulhado nas trevas e era enfim hora de eu agir.

Caminhei praça a fora, em direção ao alto prédio de escritórios onde eu sabia que Izaya, além de trabalhar, morava. Mas direcionei-me não a construção em si, mas ao beco que caminhava ao seu lado, e onde eu havia constatado, dias antes, que a escada de incêndio podia ser encontrada.

Eu sabia o que fazer, passo a passo, afinal eu já me preparava a um tempo considerável. Eu não estava simplesmente cedendo a impulsos impensados, eu realmente estava determinado a, desta vez, acabar de vez com ele. Eu tinha um plano traçado, um a prova de falhas. E eu conhecia o moreno bem o suficiente para saber de suas manias e rotinas, de forma que eu sabia exatamente como entrar em seu apartamento e como agir.

Eu adentraria o seu apartamento, o encurralaria por trás antes que ele pudesse sequer terminar de pronunciar meu nome e quebraria o seu pescoço com um só golpe.

Quando enfim alcancei o beco escuro, certifiquei-me de que ninguém me observava e pulei até que eu me visse pendurado na escada, que não tocava o chão por um pouco mais de dois metros. Agarrei-me aos ferros desta e me pus a escalá-la, indo cada vez mais alto naquele caracol que perfurava a escuridão do céu. A passos rápidos e cuidadosos, não demorou muito para que eu chegasse ao andar do informante, o décimo sétimo; demorando menos ainda até que eu invadisse o prédio por uma janela grande o suficiente para que eu adentrasse o corredor, no qual se encontrava a porta que levaria ao apartamento de Izaya.

Foram apenas poucos passos até que somente uma porta passasse a me separar do moreno. Fitei a superfície de madeira de uma tonalidade mediana, sentindo um vazio por dentro. Meus sentimentos, emoções e pensamentos haviam, momentaneamente, desaparecido; entretanto, minhas intenções permaneceram inalteradas.

_Eu não voltaria atrás; não agora que eu estava tão perto._

Coloquei a mão no bolso de minha calça social, pegando os grampos e hastes que eu havia trazido comigo quando sai de casa pela manhã. Apoiei-me em um dos joelhos, enquanto enfiava cuidadosamente o grampo no buraco da fechadura. Soltei um longo suspiro em seguida, ao sentir minhas mãos um tanto trêmulas e rígidas.

_Certo... Não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes... Eu treinei pra alguma coisa, e foi justamente para acabar com a vida desse desgraçado._

Suspirei uma segunda vez, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e deixava que minhas mãos se tornassem menos contraídas. Encarei a fechadura, o meu olhar então mais determinado.

_Eu definitivamente não voltaria atrás de minha decisão._

Enquanto eu concentrava-me na tarefa de arrombar a porta o mais rápido possível, os elevadores não me davam trégua e passeavam pelos andares e, inclusive, para meu tormento, vez ou outra eu escutava a voz de alguém que descia ou subia através da máquina. Eram justamente nesses momentos que eu percebia que eu não poderia demorar muito mais ou acabaria pego. Por isso, a cada voz que me alcançava os ouvidos, minhas mãos se moviam mais e mais depressa, causando a quebra indesejada de alguns grampos durante o processo de arrombamento - _nada que eu já não esperasse. _Entretanto, mesmo assim, eu sentia-me mais e mais irritado a cada grampo perdido e a cada segundo desperdiçado.

Eu desejava adentrar de uma vez no apartamento e destruir aquela maldita pulga. Eu sujaria minhas mãos com seu sangue e aderiria à violência que eu tanto odiava, tudo puramente por ele. Eu realmente não me importava com as consequências, desde que minha causa fosse cumprida.

Eu sujaria minhas mãos, me deixaria levar pelo ódio e cederia à minha ira destrutível uma última vez. Assim, quando eu não mais tiver que dividir o mesmo mundo com Izaya, eu certamente me tornarei uma pessoa mais calma, mais pacífica. Afinal, noventa e nove por cento de minha raiva era destinada exclusivamente a ele.

_Sem mais a existência do pulga, eu serei uma pessoa melhor._

Girei as ferramentas em mãos por mais um tempo considerável, mas que, ainda assim, não ultrapassou sequer três minutos. Foi subitamente que um_ "click"_ me alcançou os ouvidos, fazendo-me cessar instantaneamente o movimento das hastes. Pus-me de pé em um salto, sem livrar a maçaneta sequer um segundo de meu olhar. Meus olhos dourados fitavam, ansiosos, a porta agora destrancada.

Já em pé, bati as costas das mãos contra a calça escura, a fim de livrar-lhe de alguma sujeira ou pó que fosse proveniente de seu contato com o chão imundo do corredor do prédio onde Izaya residia. Só então depois é que levei a mão à maçaneta, envolvendo-a por meus dedos e a segurando com excessiva força. Ainda assim, o virar foi lento e cauteloso. A luz do corredor parecia inundar mais e mais o ambiente escuro do apartamento de acordo com a abertura gradativamente crescente da porta.

Tudo estava escuro e estranhamente silencioso no interior da sala.

Abri a porta o suficiente para que eu adentrasse e logo a fechei as minhas costas, evitando, a todo o tempo, o máximo de ruídos desnecessários. Pus-me a encarar os contornos visíveis naquelas trevas, atentamente, estático centímetros a frente da entrada. Eu não estava muito certo quanto à aparência detalhada da sala, mas o essencial me era facilmente visto pelos olhos dourados.

Apesar da ausência de um colorido variado, por causa da parcial escuridão reinante no local, eu era capaz de distinguir, sem problemas, os móveis dispostos pelo amplo apartamento. Assim, não demorou até que eu tivesse em mente a planta da área que me era, no momento, visível aos olhos.

A sala de escritório onde o moreno trabalhava era realmente grande, havendo inclusive uma pequena e discreta cozinha acoplada a um dos cantos. Entretanto, a quantidade de móveis era pouca; não havia nada exceto a mesa, os computadores, duas ou três cadeiras, estantes repletas de livros e um grande sofá de couro de tonalidade bem escura - provavelmente preto. O local beirava uma simplicidade aconchegante que, aos meus olhos, não combinavam com o dono.

Parecia-me normal demais para pertencer a ele.

Rodei os olhos mais uma vez pelo local, eles agora um tanto mais acostumados à ausência de luminosidade adequada, e suspirei cansadamente a seguir. Apesar de tudo, aquilo que eu viera procurar não se encontrava presente em nenhum canto naquela penumbra razoavelmente densa. Ou, ao menos, era isso o que aparentava. Levei as mãos novamente aos cabelos, enquanto vasculhava o lugar com o olhar, eu estando ainda estacionado próximo da entrada.

Não é que eu temesse ir mais adiante ou coisa do tipo; eu estava simplesmente sendo precavido, afinal eu me encontrava em território inimigo e eu reconhecia a periculosidade do informante em questão. Os fios já normalmente rebeldes ficavam mais e mais desgrenhados por culpa de minhas mãos agitadas, mas eu não me importava realmente.

Suspirei fundo, afastando as mãos dos fios áureos e concluindo que o moreno não devia estar em casa afinal. As luzes apagadas e o silêncio ensurdecedor eram sinais claros disso.

Eu já me virava em meus próprios calcanhares, decidido a partir daquele lugar que me trazia um compreensível desconforto, quando meu corpo paralisou-se por si só e minha mente se embranqueceu. Um cheiro desagradavelmente familiar foi enfim percebido - e reconhecido - por minhas narinas. Funguei forte, fazendo com que mais daquele cheiro irritantemente viciante adentra-se em meus pulmões.

_Sem dúvidas é o cheiro daquela maldita pulga..._

Eu não sabia dizer como tal fedor me havia passado despercebido até então. Realmente não sabia. Eu normalmente o percebia a distância, mas desta vez eu falhara, mesmo ele estando ainda mais forte do que o habitual por causa da pouca distância que me separava de sua origem.

_E ele está realmente bem perto._

Pus-me a esfregar o nariz, pois este se encontrava mais incomodado do que nunca. O cheiro era forte e persistente, e impregnava minhas roupas, pele e cabelo de maneira indesejada.

_Acho que vou ter que queimar minhas roupas depois... Duvido que sabão seja suficiente para livrá-las deste fedor._

– Tch. – estralei a língua, tomado por considerável desagrado, enquanto eu enfiava ambas as mãos no bolso, desistindo de lutar contra o cheiro característico do informante.

Bem, ao menos agora eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele estava em casa e de que meus planos seriam concretizados. Tudo agora era uma questão de procurá-lo, e o encontrar antes que o oposto ocorresse.

_Mas por onde eu deveria começar essa busca? Onde ele haveria de ter se metido?_

Dei enfim um passo em direção ao centro da sala, e, a seguir, outro e mais outro. Logo eu já havia percorrido cada canto de seu apartamento, sem que eu o encontrasse ou obtivesse sequer uma dica de sua atual localização.

Posicionei-me próximo à janela e levei os dedos ao teclado gelado que sobre a mesa repousava. Meus olhos haviam se fixado nas letras, números e símbolos desenhados nas pequenas teclas. Ainda assim, minha mente permanecia vazia, ou ao menos temporariamente.

Meus olhos subiram então à tela escurecida. Era naquela máquina em que se encontravam armazenadas todas as informações e contatos de que Izaya necessitava para seu trabalho sujo; apesar de que alguns números ele provavelmente levava consigo, gravados no celular, por serem por demais importantes - como o da entregadora Celty. Continuei a fitar o monitor por mais alguns instantes, sentindo-me pensativo, mas estranhamente calmo; mais do que eu julgava possível vistos minha situação e localização atuais.

_Provavelmente têm coisas minhas aí também..._

Vi-me pensativo, enquanto afastava as mãos do teclado e as enfiava novamente nos bolsos da calça social. Direcionei-me de volta ao centro da sala, onde ficava localizado o largo sofá, dando as costas à janela..

_Mas não quero nem saber o que esse idiota acha que sabe sobre mim... Afinal, não é como se ele soubesse realmente de alguma coisa ao meu respeito. E o que ele sabe já deve ser de conhecimento geral de qualquer forma._

E assim concluí meu raciocínio e retomei minha busca, que era muito mais importante do que qualquer estupidez relacionada ao trabalho do pulga. Entretanto, eu estava com um grande problema perturbando-me a mente: eu não sabia mais onde procurar. Eu já havia vasculhado cada mínimo canto daquele maldito escritório e nada daquela pulga estúpida. Em que buraco ele havia se metido afinal?

Apesar disso, eu ainda estava certo de que ele estava por ali, pois seu cheiro continuava forte e incômodo. Essa certeza permanecia: Izaya _estava_ em casa.

_Eu apenas não estou sabendo procurar..._

Rodei os olhos novamente, agora posicionado numa posição mais estratégica: o centro do apartamento. Certamente a visão que eu obtinha dali era mil vezes melhor quando comparada à da porta.

Meus olhos iam fixados à parede, percorrendo cada canto. Minhas mãos permaneciam em meus bolsos e meus dedos mexiam-se impacientemente por dentro do tecido. Sobressaltei-me de súbito, fixando minha visão num canto perto da janela. Um estreito feixe de luz era visível grudado ao chão.

Aproximei-me do local que me havia passado despercebido até então, andando com os passos lentos e ansiosos, e encostei minha mão sobre a sua superfície. Era gelada e sua textura era lisa, muito semelhante à da porta de entrada. Era definitivamente uma porta e provavelmente levava ao quarto do informante e ao banheiro - que só então eu enfim notava ter ignorado completamente sua aparente inexistência

Grudei o ouvido à porta, ambas as mãos apoiadas na madeira gélida. Um silêncio angustiante rodeou-me instantaneamente, sendo este cortado somente de instantes em instantes pelas batidas aceleradas de meu coração. Permaneci nessa posição por tempo considerável, até sobressaltar-me ao ouvir uma baixa tosse seca vinda do cômodo ocultado pela porta.

Meu coração acelerou ainda mais, causando-me um aperto forte no local onde o órgão pulsava. Minhas mãos se contraíram e meus dedos se fecharam sobre a madeira. Eu estava ansioso. Os meus músculos se contraíam crescentemente por culpa da raiva que se tornava cada vez mais presente.

_Ele estava ali._

_O pulga estava ali._

_O Izaya-kun estava ali._

_O Izaya-kun. O Izaya-kun. O Ikaya-kun..._

Puxei o ar com força, enquanto uma batida falhava dolorosamente em meu peito. Meu estômago se embrulhava e eu sentia um desconhecido calor tomar meu corpo, que se tornava mais e mais rígido.

_Eu iria matá-lo._

_Matá-lo. Matá-lo. Matá-lo._

_Matar..._

Levei a mão à maçaneta circular e a virei rápida e impulsivamente, com força excessiva e causando um desnecessário e alto estrondo. A porta foi escancarada e acabou por bater contra a parede do quarto, causando mais barulho ainda.

_É agora. É agora. É agora._

_É o fim._

_Adeus, Izaya..._

– Izaya-kun! – o seu nome soou-me amargo à boca, enquanto eu levava o olhar dourado ao quarto iluminado por uma luz medianamente radiante. Entretanto, eu não encontrei com nenhum par de olhos rubros ou um sorriso largo e convencido, o que me era esperado. O moreno permaneceu deitado na cama, mesmo depois de meu bruto anunciamento.

Trinquei os dentes perante a óbvia afronta, ao que ele simplesmente tossiu uma segunda vez. Caminhei quarto adentro, enquanto ele começava a se retorcer na cama, aparentemente tentando se por sentado. Entretanto, foram necessários dois passos apenas até que algo colidisse com meus pés e me fizesse estagnar, fazendo-me deixar a figura desprezível de lado para olhar o chão.

Uma lata de cerveja encontrava-se jogada sobre o chão. Não apenas uma na verdade, mas várias... Muitas, em excesso. Meus lábios se comprimiram, desacreditados, enquanto eu analisava, já mais calmo e racional, o estado do quarto.

_Certo, tem algo muito errado aqui. É impossível que o pulga tenha bebido tudo isso sozinho..._

– Ah!... Shizu-chan! – ele disse, ao que enfim se pôs sentado no colchão – Bem que achei que essa voz não me era de toda estranha. _*Hic*_ – ele soluçou, enquanto se ajeitava sobre os lençóis que se mostravam visivelmente encharcados de algo que não precisei pensar muito para dizer o que era: cerveja, sem dúvida cerveja. O cheiro não deixava dúvida.

Minhas feições abandonaram o ódio e a raiva e tornaram-se mais descrentes.

– Haha! Shizu-chan, você se preocupou em vir comemorar meu aniversário comigo? Como você é um amor! Nem parece o monstro de sempre! – ele disse, animado e com um sorriso torto estampado na face normalmente pálida, mas que, no momento, encontrava-se enrubescida por culpa do efeito do álcool sobre si.

Entretanto, as palavras do moreno foram completamente ignoradas por mim. Eu estava ocupado demais tentando entender - _e aceitar_– tudo o que meus olhos me mostravam para dar atenção às palavras tolas de uma pulga bêbada.

Orihara Izaya, o maior e mais temido informante destas bandas - além de meu pior inimigo - mostrava um lado deplorável e apodrecido nunca visto antes por mim em todos os nossos anos de convivência. Ou, ao menos, eu nunca o havia visto em uma situação assim tão crítica e deplorável.

Ele tinha os curtos fios enegrecidos em um estado ainda mais caótico que os meus, e sua face encontrava-se encharcada por uma mistura de bebida e baba, além de tomada por um leve, mas perceptível, rubor. Suas habituais vestimentas negras estavam amarrotadas e também molhadas pela mistura desagradável que cobria seu rosto. Enquanto isso, pelo chão, latas e mais latas de cerveja repousavam estáticas e em posições aleatórias, como se tivessem sido simplesmente arremessadas pelo ar, de maneira despreocupada.

Aquilo era desumano demais até para ele.

_O que ele pretendia? Entrar em coma alcoólico?_

– Hein, Shizu-chan? – ele me chamou, cantarolando meu nome numa voz estranhamente alegre, enquanto jogava o corpo para frente e apoiava-se nos próprios braços, os quais pressionavam o colchão da cama de casal.

Ergui os olhos dourados à figura diante de mim e que, mais do que nunca, me incomodava. Seus olhos possuíam um brilho distinto, fraco e detestável.

– Tch. Nos seus sonhos, pulga. Nos seus sonhos. – virei o rosto, retirando novamente o olhar do informante – Só lá para eu me preocupar com você.

Sim, afinal eu não estava preocupado. No máximo surpreso, e - _admito_– talvez um tanto atordoado por vê-lo de forma tão incomum. Eu simplesmente não esperava encontrá-lo em tais condições.

– Mas você está aqui, não está?

Surpreendi-me, não com as palavras em si, mas pelo tom sério em que foram proferidas. Izaya havia conseguido me deixar sem reação e, além de tudo, confuso. Eu somente era capaz de o encarar, parado a pouco mais de um metro de distância de si, com os lábios entreabertos e as sobrancelhas contraídas.

Era tudo muito inacreditável.

Eu estava prestes a me pronunciar, apesar de que eu estivesse incerto quanto às palavras que abandonariam meus lábios, quando fui interrompido por uma gargalhada rouca e espalhafatosa que, de súbito, ocupou o aposento medianamente grande, mas que, como todo o restante do apartamento, não possuía um número expressivo de móveis - no caso do quarto, apenas uma cama de casal, um largo armário e um tabuleiro, com peças de jogos variados, pousado em um banco razoavelmente alto. E, numa das paredes, eu pude enfim localizar o banheiro que faltava ser encontrado.

Izaya continuou a se contorcer por um tempo considerável, por causa de sua própria risada. Eu já começava a duvidar de sua sanidade quando ele enfim parou, ao se engasgar com sua própria saliva.

_Certo, isto está ridículo ao extremo. O pulga, bêbado desse jeito, chega a parecer surreal._

E certamente o era. Nunca que, em pleno estado de razão e consciência, o moreno se permitiria deixar tão vulnerável a minha presença. Ele não me parecia sequer temeroso quanto a algum possível ataque por minha parte. Na verdade, não parecia sequer cogitar a ideia de que algo do tipo pudesse ocorrer.

_Ele esqueceu que tentei matá-lo durante os últimos anos?_ _É, tudo realmente se encontra por demais estranho..._

Entretanto, o mais estranho de tudo ainda era a minha própria falta de ação.

_Eu não viera até ali simplesmente para matá-lo, para me livrar de meus tormentos? Sim, eram exatamente essas as minhas intenções! Então por que eu não agia de uma vez? Por que eu simplesmente o observava, quieto e incapaz de espancá-lo como eu inicialmente pretendia?_

_O que há de errado comigo?_

O moreno tossiu fortemente, tirando-me de meus próprios devaneios e me fazendo mirar o olhar áureo em sua pessoa uma vez mais. Não demorou para que nossos olhos enfim se chocassem, o dourado no carmesim. Eu o fitava, tudo de repente muito confuso em meu interior. Fui tomado de súbito por incertezas, que me deixaram, sobretudo, confuso.

_Havia algo de errado ali, naqueles orbes tão escarlates e hipnotizantes; definitivamente._

– Ne, Shizu-chan... – ele chamou-me, numa voz baixa e monótona – Você veio até aqui para me matar, não é?

Nada respondi. Eu estava tomado por uma surpresa tão tamanha e repentina que era incapaz de me pronunciar. Simplesmente continuei a o observar, esperando ansioso pelas suas próximas palavras. Ele fitou-me por alguns instantes e então deu uma contida e discreta risada.

– Bem como pensei... – Disse ele, por fim, mas Izaya não se mostrava sequer um pouco assustado ou intimidado; muito pelo contrário. Ele me parecia feliz, estranhamente feliz – Então por que não acaba logo com isso? – ele abriu um largo sorriso – Ou você achou que eu realmente pensei que você havia vindo até aqui apenas por causa do meu aniversário? Esse tipo de inutilidade sequer tem sua cara.

Meus lábios se entreabriram, entretanto apenas o ar abandonou a cavidade. Nenhuma palavra sequer me veio a mente, a qual permanecia embranquecida. Tudo o que pude fazer foi desviar o rosto, desagradado com a minha própria falta de atitude. Recostei-me à parede e puxei um cigarro do maço que eu tinha no bolso, pondo-o na boca - _o último_, eu jurara a mim mesmo.

Izaya encarava-me, agora calado mas com um leve sorriso ainda nos lábios - um que me incomodava mais do que qualquer outro que eu já havia visto. _Não era o seu habitual._ Aquele que ele agora me mostrava, certa melancolia mostrava-se facilmente visível.

_Esse não é o Izaya-kun que eu conheço._

_Essa figura patética não é ele._

_Esses olhos e esse sorriso não são dele._

Izaya riu brevemente, em um monossílabo, enquanto fechava os olhos e voltava a se pronunciar com sua voz irritante.

– Poxa, eu estava te esperando, sabia? Vai ficar me ignorando? Quanta maturidade da sua parte, Shizuo...

Silêncio. Eu não me daria ao trabalho de respondê-lo, não havia motivos para tal. Eu, na verdade, sequer sabia por que eu ainda não havia partido para minha própria casa. Por que eu permanecia na casa do informante, se ele destruíra todas as minhas vontades de matá-lo?

O Izaya que eu buscava, o que me atormentava, não se mostrava presente. Eu não possuía motivos realmente para lá permanecer. O que eu ainda fazia naquele lugar?

Ele suspirou cansadamente ao se encontrar mais uma vez com meu silêncio. Simplesmente assoprei, despreocupado, a fumaça em direção ao teto, decidido a não me aborrecer ainda mais com o ser bêbado diante de mim.

– Okay, okay. Talvez eu não estivesse _realmente_ te esperando. Tá, _somente talvez_, eu não saiba sequer como você entrou aqui. Mas eu realmente estou feliz que tenha vindo, Shizu-chan! Não minto nessa parte!

Levei os olhos à figura que permanecia sentada na cama, e sentada de maneira torta. Izaya levou as mãos aos próprios cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, enquanto sorria ainda mais melancolicamente que antes.

– Sabe, já há algum tempo, todo ano, nesta mesma data, eu realizo este _ritual_. – ele abriu os braços, jogando um para cada lado – Eu bebo, bebo e bebo por horas e então me deito para dormir. – ele se mostrava tranquilo, o que em nada combinava com as palavras preocupantes e insanas que eram proferidas por si – E eu sempre acordei na manhã seguinte...

Ele mexia as mãos dos braços ainda abertos, como se tentasse se expressar melhor de tal forma. O tom de voz que ele usava em seu discurso era calmo, e isso, acima de tudo, zangava-me.

– Eu nunca me asfixiei. Acho que nem o inferno me deseja...

Minhas sobrancelhas contraíram-se ainda mais. Não sei ao certo como foi o decorrer dos segundos seguintes, pois quando voltei a mim eu já me encontrava sobre o corpo do moreno, prensando-o contra os lençóis umedecidos. Deferi um soco em si, uma veia pulsando fortemente em minha testa.

– Brincar com as vidas alheias não é mais suficiente? Vai brincar com a sua também?

Minha voz transparecia toda a minha raiva, descrença e ânsia para o que ele me dizia. Aquilo tudo apenas o tornava ainda mais desprezível.

Izaya voltou a encarar-me, virando o rosto mais uma vez em minha direção. Seu lábio inferior sangrava levemente e uma das faces de seu rosto fino se encontrava escarlate por culpa do forte soco recebido. Os seus olhos carmesins miraram os meus e lá se fixaram por tempo considerável. Ele sorriu novamente, o que me fez cerrar o punho e impulsioná-lo em sua direção uma segunda vez.

Meu punho acomodou-se no colchão, bem ao lado da cabeça de Izaya. Eu podia sentir os fios de seu cabelo tocarem meus dedos. Ele fitou-me, confuso por um momento, mas logo tornou a sorrir.

Trinquei os dentes, mais irritado do que nunca com a pessoa diante de mim.

– O que tem de errado com você?! – esbravejei – O Izaya-kun é menos desprezível que você! Ele não tentaria nunca por a vida em risco apenas para se divertir!

– Ah? Shizu-chan, do que você está falando? Seria por acaso do meu ritual anual? – ele perguntou, aparentemente confuso.

– Do que mais seria, idiota?

Izaya pôs-se a rir. Eu seriamente já começava a questionar-me se ele realmente já havia trilhado o caminho da insanidade.

– Shizu-chan, você entendeu tudo errado! Mas acho que não posso te culpar, afinal você nunca foi muito inteligente mesmo... – ele proferiu, em tom irônico. Os seus olhos encontravam-se provocadores e um tanto cerrados. – Eu estava tentando me matar... _Bobinho_. – ele disse, enquanto levava subitamente os dedos à minha face.

Seu toque surpreendeu-me. Seus dedos finos e gelados contrastavam com minha face quente por causa da raiva. Ele deslizou os dedos suavemente pelo meu rosto, numa carícia. Continuei a simplesmente fitá-lo, sentindo o toque do informante contra a minha pele, eu preso em um estranho transe.

– E então, Shizu-chan, acha que pode me ajudar?

Pisquei duas vezes, meus olhos dourados presos nos seus rubros. Ele apoiou as mãos em meu tórax e empurrou-me levemente, num pedido mudo para que eu o largasse. E assim acabei por fazer, dando espaço para que ele se sentasse diante de mim. O informante suspirou cansadamente, encarando as próprias pernas por um momento.

– Hein, Shizuo... Você me ajudaria se eu pedisse? – disse ele, encarando-me de frente, desta vez mais sério.

– O que quer dizer? Por que eu te ajuda-

Interrompi de imediato meu próprio pronunciamento, ao sentir as mãos frias e longas do moreno se encontrarem com as minhas, quentes e grandes. Ele as envolveu por seus dedos compridos e as puxou ao próprio pescoço, fazendo com que minhas mãos envolvessem seu fino e delicado pescoço.

– Você poderia me matar, Shizu-chan? Se você quebrar meu pescoço vou ter a certeza de que irei morrer, e provavelmente de uma forma mais apropriada também. Engasgar com o próprio vômito seria, afinal, bem asqueroso. Sabe como é... Prefiro morrer pelas suas mãos. – ele sorriu.

Puxei imediatamente minhas mãos para longe dele, sentindo uma veia pulsar-me na testa. Meus lábios tremiam por culpa de minha ira crescente e eu me segurava para não o espancar; afinal, não havia realmente porque perder a cabeça com um Izaya bêbado. Mas... Ele de certo havia conseguido me irritar desta vez. Verdadeiramente.

– Nojento é você, sua pulga desprezível. – pronunciei-me, enfim, seco, contendo, com todas as forças, minha vontade de deferir outro soco em si.

– Oh, que amor, Shizu-chan! Também te adoro! Agora poderia me matar de uma vez? Não é como se você não quisesse, então por que não acaba logo com isso? Estou até te dando a oportunidade do século!

– Calado. – o trincar de meus dentes se tornou ainda mais forte. Desviei o rosto, decidido a não o encarar mais – Não adianta se você não estiver com sua razão no lugar. Que graça teria matar alguém que deseja jogar a vida fora?

– Haha. Como você é sádico, Shizu-chan... Você quer me ouvir gritar, é isso? Eu implorar pela minha vida e essas coisas?

– Exatamente. – respondi, de pronto, enquanto o agarrava firmemente pelo pulso, usando de força excessiva.

– E-Ei!... O que está fazendo? – ele apertou os olhos ao sentir meu toque não muito gentil.

Levantei-me, arrastando o moreno junto, sem me preocupar sequer de respondê-lo. Sai do quarto e mergulhei na sala escura, partindo logo em busca do interruptor, pois eu não estava com a paciência de tatear no escuro mais uma vez. Depois que a luz fora enfim ligada, taquei Izaya no sofá e me pus a caminhar até a cozinha.

– Err... Shizu-chan... O que vai fazer? – o informante perguntou, um tanto apreensivo.

– Nem ouse levantar daí, pulga. – foi tudo o que eu o disse, em tom autoritário, sem sequer me virar em sua direção.

– Ehhh... Okay então. Vejamos o que me aguarda! – ele disse, em um tom divertido, mas ainda perceptivelmente ansioso.

Estralei a língua perante as atitudes do moreno. Eu não sabia mais o que pensar, o que fazer. Izaya agia estranho, mas ainda era ele mesmo; vez ou outra sua real personalidade afloraria em seu estado de embriaguez. E eram justamente nesses momentos que eu não sabia se me alegrava ou se me irritava. Bufei, fortemente.

_Como sempre, Izaya-kun, tudo é culpa sua._

_Tudo. Tudo. Tudo._

Já na cozinha, abri os poucos armários existentes até encontrar um copo limpo, que enchi com água e levei ao informante, que me encarou confuso a me ver estendendo o recipiente com líquido cristalino em sua direção. Ele pegou o copo, um tanto receoso, e ficou a fitá-lo por alguns instantes, depois subindo o olhar em minha direção e lá o fixando, num pedido mudo por uma explicação.

– Beba. O que está esperando? – perguntei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas de forma impaciente.

– Hum... Você pôs o que aqui? Veneno?

– Que diferença faz? Você não queria morrer mesmo?

Uma seca e breve gargalhada abandonou os lábios do moreno.

– Sim, certo... Acho que você tem razão. – Ele mirou uma última vez o líquido, ainda apreensivo, e depois o virou por entre os lábios entreabertos.

– Beba tudo, até a última gota. Isso mesmo, tudo. – eu dizia, impassível, enquanto o fluído descia pela garganta do informante.

O informante livrou enfim os lábios do copo e fitou-me com um olhar que mesclava tanto cansaço quando impaciência e dúvida.

– Já entendi, já entendi. Mas isto é só água, não é? – ele perguntou, balançando o copo em mãos.

– Sim, o que mais seria? – eu disse, sério, enquanto pegava o copo das mãos de Izaya e me direcionava novamente à cozinha, dando-o as minhas costas – Eu pensei que estivesse claro que não iria te matar. Não hoje. Não enquanto você não for realmente o pulga.

– Quase uma confissão de amor... – eu o ouvi dizer, às minhas costas, num tom baixo e decepcionado.

Ignorando as palavras do moreno, mas incapaz de impedir que uma veia voltasse a pulsar em minha testa, continuei meu percurso de volta à cozinha, voltando com o copo novamente em mãos, mas, desta vez, trazendo também a garrafa a fim de evitar percursos desnecessários. Entreguei o copo a ele e, mais uma vez, Izaya bebeu da água que o fora oferecida. E depois mais um copo, outro e mais outro.

– Ahhh, Shizu-chan, chega de água! Não aguento mais. Desse jeito vou precisar ir ao banheiro, tudo por sua culpa. – ele reclamou, depois que mais da metade da garrafa de dois litros já havia sido esvaziada.

– Boa ideia... – respondi, em tom pensativo, deixando-o levemente confuso. Apesar disso, o informante nada perguntou.

O agarrei novamente pelo pulso e o arrastei em direção ao quarto. Ele fincou aspróprias pernas ao chão e me agarrou a mão que o segurava, resistindo ao máximo ao ver aonde eu o levava.

– O que é isso, Shizu-chan? O que pensa que vai fazer agora? – ele tinha um sorriso torto e preocupado nos lábios.

– Um banho. – respondi, simplesmente.

– Ah? – indagou ele.

– Te dar um banho, o que mais haveria de ser? – virei-me a ele, fitando no fundo de seus olhos – Você está fedendo a cerveja. – respondi, indiferente e numa seriedade inabalável.

– Eh?! – sobressaltou-se.

Puxei Izaya com mais força, fazendo-o cambalear e perder o equilíbrio. Logo eu já havia adentrado o banheiro junto dele e o tacado no box. Arranquei meu colete, minha blusa e minha gravata e adentrei também o pequeno espaço. Ele se remexia, ordenando que eu o soltasse, mas eu simplesmente o ignorava.

Liguei a água e logo uma cascata gélida nos tomou o corpo, principalmente o de Izaya. O moreno estremeceu ao se sentir encharcar, pondo-se de frente a mim e tentando empurrar-me para longe, desejando alcançar a saída do box.

–Shizu-chan, isso não tem graça alguma! Deixa eu sair, agora! – ele disse, os fios negros e sua roupa já grudados em si de tão encharcados. Ele batia os punhos cerrados contra meu peito, mas seus golpes não surtiam qualquer efeito.

– Só quando eu achar que você fede menos. – respondi, simplesmente, enquanto arrancava a camisa preta, agora também um tanto transparente, do corpo do informante.

Depois de livrá-lo da peça, a qual fora simplesmente largada no chão coberto de água do box, parti então para a sua calça, desabotoando o botão e descendo o zíper.

– E-Eh?! Shi-Shizu-chan, o que pensa que está fazendo?!

Ele segurou-me as mãos, impedindo-as de descerem até o final. Izaya me encarava, sério e com certo rastro visível de preocupação em seu olhar. Fitei-o, indiferente e levemente impaciente. Sem respondê-lo nada, apenas o empurrei contra a parede, fazendo-o fraquejar por causa do impacto, e terminei de retirar suas calças, deixando-o somente com a cueca boxer, que era avermelhada como seus olhos.

Apanhei o sabonete e passei sobre o corpo e cabelo do informante, com força e sem qualquer mínima delicadeza. Ele simplesmente reclamava, pois aparentemente já havia percebido que era inútil tentar resistir. Minha força tornava isso impossível.

Com o passar dos segundos e minutos a resistência também foi decrescendo, de forma que o moreno calou-se e nada mais proclamou. Entretanto, não sei julgar se isso foi uma benção ou não, pois então apenas o som da água permaneceu no ambiente. Era desconfortável de certa forma... Suspirei fracamente, o mandando virar para limpar suas costas, ao que ele prontamente obedeceu.

Passei o sabonete pelos ossos de suas costas, agora mais delicadamente. Meus olhos caminhavam atentos pela pele branca do informante. _Ele era tão magro assim na época do colegial?_

– Você é um pervertido, Shizu-chan... – Izaya disse, subitamente, num quase sussurro.

– Eu? – repliquei, monótono, mas estranhamente incomodado com a acusação; e mais incomodado do que eu julgava inclusive necessário. Suas palavras haviam, de alguma forma, perturbado meu humor de forma considerável. Levei minha mão pelo corpo de Izaya, que estremeceu ao sentir o contato de meus dedos em seu corpo agora mais quente, até alcançar seu baixo ventre.

Izaya estremeceu ainda mais ao sentir-me tocá-lo tão subitamente, mesmo que por cima da peça de tecido molhado. Segurei-o ainda mais forte, causando um gemido indesejado no informante.

– Eu que sou o pervertido? Você é quem está todo duro, idiota.

– A-Ahh!... Shizu-chan, me solta!

Aproximei meu corpo do dele, praticamente os grudando, e encostei meu nariz na curva delicada de seu pescoço. Puxei fortemente o ar, sentindo facilmente os tremores que percorriam o corpo de Izaya.

O cheiro da cerveja já havia desaparecido praticamente por completo, entretanto... Entretanto aquele cheiro, tão característico, permanecia, embriagando-me.

– Você ainda fede, não é culpa minha. – eu sussurrei, quase colando meus lábios em seu ouvido e mordendo então de leve o local.

– Chega, Shizu-chan... Eu não aguento mais... – ele disse, numa voz fraca e rendida.

– Do que esta falando? Você só está um pouco rígido, nada mais.

Ele virou o rosto, que estava tomado por um leve rubor, fazendo-me parar com o movimento de minhas mãos por conta de minha própria surpresa. A seriedade e constrangimento de seus olhos atingiram-me em cheio, mas eu não sabia dizer se as reações de Izaya se deviam ou não ao álcool que ele havia consumido, o que me deixava zangado comigo mesmo. Fiquei a encará-lo, logo sentindo que eu também começava a ficar afetado com tudo aquilo.

_Droga._

Quando dei por mim já o havia prensado brutalmente contra a parede molhada. Juntei nossos lábios, em um desejo desesperado, invadindo sua boca até que bem facilmente. Não houve muita resistência, mas demorou alguns segundos até que o beijo fosse retribuído e que nossas línguas começassem a dançar uma valsa viciante entre as bocas.

Ao nos separarmos, por causa da falta de ar, a água do chuveiro ainda caindo em forma de cascata sobre nossos corpos, Izaya já arfava, com o rosto um tanto corado.

_Droga. Droga. Droga..._

Agarrei-o mais uma vez e abandonei o box, sequer importando-me em fechar a torneira, e o taquei na própria cama. Subi sobre si, enquanto eu me livrava de minha calça, jogando-a sobre o chão.

Busquei novamente seus lábios, desesperado. Izaya segurou minha face, puxando-me para mais perto de si. Levei meus dedos pelo seu tronco, até alcançar os mamilos, com os quais me pus a brincar.

Eu tentava entender o sentido daquilo, mas a cada toque, a cada beijo, eu sentia que perdia mais e mais a razão. Logo eu já havia me entregado de todo ao que acontecia, e o mesmo parecia valer para o moreno.

Arranquei a boxer vermelha do corpo magro do informante, ouvindo-o gemer de alívio ao sentir seu membro rígido encontrar enfim mais espaço. Levei meus lábios aos seus mamilos e as mãos ao seu pênis, masturbando-o. Izaya então gemeu fracamente, ao sentir o contato de minha língua com sua glande, e seus gemidos apenas aumentaram ao que se viu dentro de minha boca.

O membro do moreno ficava mais e mais rígido, e o mesmo ocorria ao meu próprio, que já começava a suplicar por mais espaço. Coloquei meu próprio pênis para fora da boxer negra e comecei a me masturbar, sem interromper o oral no informante. O quarto se encontrava completamente tomado por gemidos indiscretos, que suplicavam por mais e mais contato.

Senti o informante gozar em minha boca, ao que enfim o libertei. Ele arfava, o corpo jogado contra os lençóis tomados por cerveja. Mirei suas feições deliciadas pelo prazer e o rubor que havia tomado sua face. O informante arfava, mas eu não o deixaria descansar ainda; seria crueldade demais até de minha parte.

Introduzi um dígito, fazendo-o tremer ao se sentir subitamente invadido. Comecei a movimentar o dedo no espaço apertado e umedecido.

– Ah! Shizuo...

A voz rouca do informante parecia ecoar em minha mente, tornando-me mais e mais excitado. Eu sentia que necessitava urgentemente de mais, que eu não aguentaria esperar por muito mais tempo. Assim, inseri o segundo dígito, ao que ele arfou altamente. Comecei a alargar o espaço no seu interior, realizando movimentos circulares com meus dedos.

Não demorou até que o terceiro dígito também já estivesse em si, causando-o uma leve dor pertinente. Não que eu me importasse com isso de qualquer forma. Não era uma estupidez dessas que me faria parar a essa altura do campeonato.

Ajeitei-me melhor entre suas pernas e o chamei, minha voz já fraca e rouca e meu membro pulsando fortemente, exigindo por mais prazer.

– Ei, Izaya... Eu vou entrar agora, okay?

– Vai logo... Idiota... – ele disse, cobrindo os lábios com uma das mãos, enquanto se agarrava aos lençóis e jogava a cabeça para trás, aguardando a dor que seria inevitável.

Obedeci, retirando enfim meus dedos de dentro de si, e então segurei suas pernas perto de meus ombros e posicionei-me em frente a sua entrada. Avancei de uma vez, ouvindo-o reclamar e espernear por causa da dor.

Aproximei-me dele e juntei nossos lábios, invadindo sua boca com certa delicadeza. Ele podia até me considerar um monstro - e talvez eu realmente fosse um -, mas eu não era tão insensível ao ponto de machucá-lo numa hora como essa. Por isso, beijei o informante - meu maior inimigo, a origem de meus tormentos e a pessoa que eu jurara pela manhã que hoje mataria - com cuidado, envolvendo sua língua na minha e permitindo que a dança entre as bocas fosse, dessa vez, mais suave.

Eu via as lágrimas finas e cristalinas acumuladas abaixo dos olhos do moreno escorrerem por seu rosto avermelhado. _É... Deve realmente doer bastante... _Quando enfim o beijo foi interrompido, Izaya fixou seu olhar carmesim no meu dourados e gemeu.

– Pode ir, Shizu-chan. Eu estou bem.

Acenei com a cabeça positivamente e voltei à posição anterior, segurando suas pernas no alto. Dei as primeiras investidas, mais lentas, mas não demorou até que as mesmas se tornassem mais velozes.

Gemidos altos e vulgares abandonavam tanto os lábios do informante quanto os meus próprios. O seu interior era úmido e apertado, e meu membro sentia-se sufocado pelo pouco espaço e pelo prazer que o tomava cada vez mais.

Nossos corpos quentes e cobertos por suor se chocavam com velocidade. Aquilo não duraria mais muito tempo, eu já sentia. O mesmo parecia valer para Izaya, cuja situação era facilmente percebida.

Arfei levemente, sentindo-me cansar um pouco por causa da velocidade. Entretanto, o prazer proporcionado não me permitia diminuir a velocidade. Mordi o lábio inferior, atingindo-o fortemente em um ponto que fez Izaya tremer por inteiro.

– Shi-Shizu-chan... Eu não vou aguentar muito mais, caso você queira saber... – ele disse, quase sem fôlego e com a voz totalmente rouca.

Entendendo o que o informante queria dizer, larguei suas pernas e o segurei pelos quadris. Minhas estacadas se tornaram quase que violentas, mas o prazer àquele ponto já havia tirado todo o senso de dor de nossos corpos.

Depois de mais algumas investidas o informante alcançou seu ápice, sujando-me o tronco com sem sêmen. Pouco depois chegou minha vez, e assim me desfiz em seu interior.

Ambos caímos sobre a cama, exaustos e totalmente sem forças. Retirei-me de dentro do informante e deitei ao seu lado, arrastando o lençol a fim de nos cobrir e proteger da noite fria. Apoiei a cabeça num dos travesseiros jogados pelo colchão e me virei ao moreno, descobrindo que ele já dormia profundamente. Suas feições eram calmas, serenas e, sobretudo, estranhas aos meus olhos: ele quase parecia alguém decente dormindo. _Quase._

Suspirei, sentindo-me abalado pelo cansaço.

Eu não sabia o que acontecia, o que eu sentia ou o porquê de minhas ações... Mas, por algum motivo, eu também não me importava. Não em arrependia.

_Ah, foda-se..._

Fechei os olhos, mandando meus pensamentos embora e acolhendo o sono trazido pelo cansaço. Logo adormeci, e o dia quatro de maio acabou por se encerrar sem que eu sequer notasse. Ou, quem sabe, já houvesse acabado antes mesmo disso...

.

Abri os olhos, lentamente, sentindo o sol adentrar por entre as cortinas mal fechadas do quarto que não me pertencia.

Apesar de minha resistência inicial, por conta do cansaço que me abalava, acabei por logo erguer o tronco, sentando-me na beirada da cama mesmo que a contragosto. Ao meu lado, Izaya ainda permanecia adormecido e eu não me sentia realmente a fim de acordá-lo. Levei as mãos á minha própria face e, depois, aos meus cabelos já tão desgrenhados, bagunçando os fios ainda mais.

Suspirei, mirando o informante uma última vez antes de me pôr em pé e me direcionar ao banheiro, localizado no próprio recinto - afinal, a _sujeira_ da noite anterior permanecia em meu corpo, como uma prova e latente lembrança.

Tomei um banho rápido, tentando não pensar em nada, a fim de evitar pensamentos indesejados ou arrependimentos que a nada levariam. Entretanto, por algum motivo, eu sentia que nada disso era realmente necessário. Eu, de alguma forma, encontrava-me completamente indiferente ao ocorrido entre mim e Izaya há poucas horas, na mesma cama em que o moreno ainda encontrava-se deitado, dormindo despreocupadamente.

Abandonei o banheiro, sendo seguido pelo quente vapor da água. Uma toalha ia enrolada em minha cintura e outra eu usava para secar meus cabelos loiros. Mesmo depois de eu sair do banheiro, Izaya ainda não havia acordado. Encarei o moreno por algum tempo, mas por lá não muito me demorei. Vesti minhas roupas, ajeitando-as o melhor que me era permitido, e sai do quarto, encaminhando-me então até a cozinha, a fim de preparar uma xícara de café.

Depois de remexer um pouco nas gavetas e armários do informante, juntei tudo o que eu precisaria e me pus a preparar a bebida. Fervi a água, ecoei o café e o adocei, virando então o líquido em um copo razoavelmente grande, acabando por notar que eu fizera mais do que o necessário, sobrando assim uma considerável parte. Por desencargo de consciência - afinal eu odiava desperdícios -, coloquei o restante em outro copo para Izaya.

Agarrei os dois copos e direcionei-me de volta ao quarto, sendo acompanhado, durante todo o percurso, por um forte aroma adocicado. Encontrei Izaya sentado, pensativo, na beirada da cama, mexendo nas peças de seu tabuleiro, ele ainda enrolado nos lençóis e, provavelmente, nu. Ele tinha os olhos distraídos, mas não mais melancólicos como no dia anterior; eles radiavam uma visível confiança.

– O que está fazendo, pulga? – perguntei, aproximando-me dele a fim de o entregar a bebida, a qual ele aceitou sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

– Ah, bom dia, Shizu-chan. – ele disse, enfim, numa voz um tanto monótona, desviando o olhar das peças apenas por um breve momento. – Estou apenas ajeitando o meu tabuleiro...

– Você devia tomar um banho antes.

– Não, isto é mais importante. – ele disse, sério, dando um breve gole no café.

Os olhos escarlates não demoraram eu voltar a fitar exclusivamente as peças de jogos variados, praticamente ignorando por completo a minha presença no recinto. Ele mexia um rei branco do xadrez, aparentemente indeciso de onde o posicionar dentre as muitas peças do shogi que repousavam no tabuleiro hexagonal.

Optei inicialmente por nada o perguntar e permaneci simplesmente observando-o, bebericando do copo que eu tinha em mãos de momentos em momentos. Entretanto, vê-lo em tamanho estado de compenetração e dúvida deixou-me mais curioso do que eu julgava possível. Eu nunca o havia visto tão sério em toda a minha vida.

– E o que exatamente você está fazendo?

– Ah, isto? – ele perguntou, retoricamente, virando-se subitamente a mim e apontando o tabuleiro – Haha. É apenas um jogo. O _meu_ jogo...

Izaya sorriu, fazendo-me o olhar desconcertado. Ele parecia melhor ao menos... Ele havia voltado ao normal. Ele mais uma vez era o meu odiado Orihara Izaya. Entretanto... Suspirei, levando aos lábios mais um pouco do sabor amargo. Eu não mais possuía a mínima vontade de estraçalhá-lo. Talvez fosse o cansaço, o sexo ou, quem sabe, eu simplesmente acordara bem humorado.

Meus planos aparentemente acabaram por ser adiados. Mas tudo bem, no próximo ano, com certeza, eu acabaria com ele. Eu faria acontecer.

Ouvi Izaya bufar, claramente desagradado, fazendo-me erguer os olhos novamente em sua direção. Ele repentinamente, sem mais nem menos, atirou o rei branco pelos ares, o mesmo voando até que aterrissasse, seguro, no colchão imundo. O informante deitou as costas mais uma vez, fitando o teto com um olhar descontente e irritado. Fiquei a encará-lo, inicialmente em silêncio, apenas o vendo bagunçar os próprios cabelos curtos que cobriam uma parte de sua testa, com as costas das mãos.

– O que foi agora? – perguntei enfim, pousando o copo vazio sobre o tabuleiro.

– Culpa sua, Shizu-chan. Como sempre. – ele respondeu, simplesmente, com ares impacientes e irritadiços.

Uma veia tratou de logo sobressaltar-se em minha testa. _Logo ele iria reclamar de mim? Santa hipocrisia!_ Só porque pensei que estávamos indo bem até agora... Porém, antes que eu tivesse a chance de sequer ameaçá-lo, ele voltou a se pronunciar, paralisando todas as minhas intenções.

– Se você não fosse tão imprevisível tudo seria tão mais fácil...

– Heh? E exatamente por que isso me torna culpado?

O moreno deu uma seca risada, erguendo-se novamente a fim de encarar-me os olhos.

– De tudo, oras.

Desviei o olhar, sentindo-me estressar. Todavia, eu ainda sentia seu olhar pousado fixamente em mim. Tanto seus olhos quanto seus lábios traziam um sorriso orgulhoso e incômodo, mas que, pelo menos, eram os de habitual. Vi-me subitamente atingindo por uma questão pertinente.

– Ei, pulga... Por que você queria tanto se matar?

– O que foi? Está preocupado de não me ver nunca mais? – ele implicou, sarcástico – Não se preocupe, Shizu-chan! Eu nunca irei sumir e te abandonar! Irei te visitar todos os dias em Ikebukuro se isso te fizer feliz!

– Nem ouse fazer isso, pulga maldita. Pise os pés naquela cidade e se considere um homem morto. – eu respondi, minha ira transparente em minha voz.

Ele riu, fazendo-me trincar os dentes. Suspirei, a fim de acalmar-me ao menos um pouco, e bebi o café restante no copo, que fora largado sobre o tabuleiro. Voltei a me pronunciar.

– Izaya-kun, é sério. Tenho o direito de saber.

– Não te devo satisfações. Só porque transamos não quer dizer que sejamos um casal...

– Quem está falando de uma idiotice dessas? – eu disse, puxando-o pelos lençóis que o envolviam. O larguei, bufando alto, deixando-o com o peito nu e com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu serei o seu assassino, simples assim. – eu disse, os olhos sérios.

– A sua devoção me comove, Shizu-chan. – ele disse, aparentemente se divertindo.

Ele então suspirou, cansadamente, ajeitando os lençóis que o cobriam. Suas feições tornaram-se mais sérias e ele logo se pôs a se pronunciar.

– Não sei. Não sei exatamente o porquê. Apenas... Cansei de viver num mundo tão chato e previsível. Se ao menos todos fossem como você, as coisas sem dúvidas seriam diferentes. _O jogo seria mais divertido._

Encarei-o por alguns instantes, desviei o olhar e me encaminhei à saída do quarto, sem que sequer um som abandonasse meus lábios.

– Você realmente é um idiota desprezível. – concluí ao alcançar a saída do cômodo, virando-me em sua direção por um breve momento.

– Não, Shizu-chan. Eu sou um gênio entediado. – ele sorriu de orelha à orelha.

– Vai logo tomar um banho, maldito.

– Me acompanha? – ele disse, levantando-se da cama e abrindo os lençóis, exibindo o corpo magro e nu, desejando ostentar-se. – Eu não me importo em te deixar me tocar mais um pouco. – ele sorria, provocando-me.

Fitei o informante por alguns instantes, dando-o as costas logo a seguir.

– Quem sabe ano que vem. – eu disse por fim.

Caminhei pelo apartamento, ouvindo, durante todo o percurso, o gargalhar que vinha do quarto. Sua risada escandalosa ecoava pelos cômodos e em minha própria mente, de forma que eu sentia que nunca seria capaz de escapar dela.

– Shizu-chan, por que não são todos como você?! Um monstro tão imprevisível! Tão maravilhoso! – ele gritou do cômodo, fazendo-me sorrir de canto.

Estralei a língua e continuei o meu caminho, sentindo-me tanto irritado com a estupidez do informante quanto satisfeito por ele ter voltado a ser o ser desprezível que sempre era. Fechei a porta ao sair, batendo-a com força, e encaminhei-me aos elevadores. Eu iria voltar à Ikebukuro, trabalharia a tarde toda ao lado de Tom, trocaria algumas palavras com Celty e o dia acabaria ao entardecer.

Os dias então passariam, sendo todos quase que idênticos e igualmente monótonos. Depois os meses decorreriam e chegaria o Natal, o qual eu passaria, como sempre, com Kasuka, em um dos nossos únicos momentos do ano como _irmãos_. E então, quando eu menos percebesse, o ano já teria acabado e chegaríamos novamente a este fatídico dia.

_E então eu novamente o desejaria matar? Eu o encontraria, ou novamente apenas o seu clone?_

_Eu cometeria mais loucuras?_

Quem sabe... Acho que terei de esperar até o próximo quatro de maio para descobrir. Um suspiro escapa por entre meus lábios, enquanto caminho pelas estradas vazias daquela vazia madrugada, rumando de volta à minha própria cidade.

_Maldito Izaya-kun, por me fazer pensar nos dias que ainda estão distantes..._

* * *

**Autora: ****Reviews, pls? :3 Me faria muitíssimo feliz! ^^**


End file.
